Break My Wishbone
by ContentWithRaphie
Summary: The Shredder, Knowing they can survive physically, decides to test a different part of them; kidnapping the hotheaded one, breaking him emotionally, leaving him bruised and unable to walk. Confused and incapable of sorting his thoughts out, Raphael struggles to hold onto his reputation as the tough one...his brothers must help fix whats been broken. (rape, hurt, comfort)


It took me quite awhile to create. Please let me know if anything is going oddly or if I made a mistake in my typing. (_There might be some of those_.) I usually type then I look over my work afterwards. Be kind :) I will be kind to you.

Title: Break My Wishbone

Genre: Drama/ rape/ violence/comfort/

Content: Rated M for Mature

If you do not like rape, please reframe from reading this material as it might be triggering or even uncomfortable to some readers.

The earliest of the early, Leo was up doing his morning meditation. He said it calms him to do it just before the sun rises while everyone of his brothers are asleep. He breaths, inhales then exhales as he clears his mind. He thinks of nothing but of his breathing. He becomes one with his breathing...nothing, but his breathe. He sits pretzel-like on the floor of the dojo. He lifts his head slightly as he continues to do his breathing exercises. Everything is quiet in the layer, even a sound didn't escape from Master Splinters area.

A sudden _disturbing_ noise...

crying...

_whimpering?_

Leonardo couldn't concentrate thinking maybe one of his brothers could be releasing stress through tears. Probably Mikey. Mikey has his habit of crying when he just finished reading a tearful scene from his comic series.

...still the blue eyed turtle had to check. This time the crying had a deeper tone of voice and it didn't sound like his playful little brother. The whimpering was low and faint, but still prominent. He makes his way towards the sound. The whimpering developed into giggles...**In fact, it might actually be the orange clad**, Leo thought. He knocked on the door. He waited...nothing. He called out.

"Mikey?" Leo was a little worried now. Michaelangelo always answered the door, "Mikey answer the door or better yet can you keep it down. As a leader I must complete my meditation. You know that little bro." Leo's low and calm voice was tired, yet firm.

_Moaning_...

(Moaning?) has Leo's little brother discovered masturbation? Leo was a little lost and surprised at the same time. His brother is actually exploring himself.

No.

There was a faint smell coming from the room and it wasn't sex. Leo was beyond worried now because what he smelled wasn't sexual body fluid...it was a very thick smell and one that he recognized all too well. He banged on the door this time and he called out for Mikey. "Mikey! Mikey! Answer the door little bro I can help you!" He didn't know what else to do until he heard a faint voice from the side of him.

"Leo, bro why are you waking me up. What's the prob dude?" The orange clad put a hand to his eyes and rubbed them to clear his vision. Leo was shocked now. "I'm sorry, I thought I heard you in there crying and then... I smell blood! Mikey help me open this door! Please!" He glanced up and then looked up to see that Mikey had disappeared.

"Mikey! Help me! What the hell?!" His feet suddenly felt soaked and he tried to wipe off the wetness, but was drenched. He looked down and his feet were covered in blood. He tugged at the door knob and put his foot on the wall to give him more stability and strength.

His foot was slipping and sliding from the blood streaming from underneath him. He cried out, "BRO! OPEN THE DOOR PLEASE!" He honestly didn't know if It was me, the red masked one, or Donny. He pulled at the doorknob until it almost broke off. "BRO! IT'S OK!," His voice shook now. "bro, Donny? Raphie? please I can help...everything will be ok just open the door for me please..."

Leo opened his eyes...

"Wha...?" He was surprised that he was back in the dojo still pretzel like on the floor. "How could..." Leo's word escaped him. Mikey jumped down from his room and yawned like a hippo. "Bro, that was a good nap! You should stay in more often, you don't know what your missin'!" He said cheerfully.

"Yea, maybe I will..." Leo said with his head down. He was more confused than ever. Was it a dream? How could he have fell asleep during a breathing exercise?

"Hey! Leo ya done yet! I'm ready to prove how good I am at cookin'. Broken ribs are gonna be served this mornin'". And there I was throwing shade as usual. Leo could be a pain to me, but he was the best partner I could practice with. He fuckin gave it all he got I could say that for sure.

"mmmm...naaaaa I feel like I'm in the mood for eggs." Mikey giggled and ran toward the kitchen and like always I chased after him. "I didn't as' you!" I always wondered why Mikey found joy in taunting me and knowing that I always beat him up afterwards he still seems to want more. Brat.

"Mikey you can sit on it," I stuck a middle finger up at him...or what seemed to be the middle finger since all we freakin have are three fingers. "you can sit on it, rotate and then repeat!" We were 18. ALL OF US. Yet I doubt the age of Mikey though since he never acts mature...Master Splinter swears we were all born the same day.

"Ewwwww, that's soooo gay." Mikey imitated a feminine voice perfectly. Gay. That's all I could think of. My brother must be gay somehow or else he wouldn't of done that so convincingly. "Bro...sometimes I wonda if that dick a yours is an illusion." I snapped back.

"Bro, your whole gangster facade is an illusion, stop lying to yourself!"

"Fuck you!"

"Dude...I don't swing that way, that's the second time I gotta remind you!"

"Fuck do ya mean?! I was about to land one on him until Leo got in the middle and simply blocked Mikey from my view. His face was nose to nose. I could smell the toothpaste.

"Leo..." I gridded my teeth and I was beyond ticked off.

"No. Raph. This morning will have to pass. I really don't want to deal with this." The fuck does he mean he doesn't want to deal with this? He didn't fucking have too!

"You don't have too, get out of my fucking way! Now!" I attempted to shove him to the side but he gripped my arm hard. Big. Fucking. MISTAKE. I don't like when people man handle me and think that it's ok. Leonardo always has a way of making me remind him of that.

"Leo, get off me. You know I don't like it when people do that shit," My voice was low and deep much like a warning I was trying to give. Hey, I'm actually starting to give people a chance to change their thoughts before I deliver the first punch.

"I will let go of you, I promise only if you don't hurt Mikey. You know where that leads too don't be stupid. I told you I didn't want to do this today."

"Oh. So you think that because you don't wanna deal with it that I can't do it? Man! I DON'T GIVE A FUCK." Unfortunately Master Splinter grabbed me by my bandana and yanked my head back so hard I could've sworn I felt my shell.

"Raphael! You will be in my room for now until you cool off! I will not allow such violence among either of you. You are his brother and you will act as such! Your pride in the way Raphael maybe you should be trying to shove it to the side instead Leonardo. Now you will perform back flips to my room since you want such an exercise this morning." My whole body got even hotter. I hate the humiliation I give myself. I wanted to land one of Master Splinter, but maybe the old rat is right. My pride _was_ in the way and its gonna cause more than just humiliation because my world will change and so will my pride, my image, my heart, my sensei, my brothers, my friends. My _body_.

NPOV:

Thank you for reading through all of this. Congratulation you've made it to the bottom! Now be a nice pumpkin and leave a comment for feedback :) Remember be kind. I appreciate your time!


End file.
